If You Love Someone, Never Give Up
by Nimmy Heart
Summary: Ginny/Harry Ron/Hermione (if I ever get there...) PG-13 for language, and kissing.. you know. Hermione has changed A LOT... whatever happened to that sweet, good, girl we knew?! Harry/Ginny r/r no flames *chap 7 up*
1. Part 1- And There was Harry...

Author's note: None of these charecter's belong to me, while I wish they did, they don't. Except for Noelle, Amber, and Amelia... hmm... This is my first fan fic, so don't laugh at me! Please review! No flames, please! I don't want my work insulted!   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Weasley wasn't an ordinary girl, as you probably know. She was the type of girl who lived through dreams, but on top of all that, she was a witch, and a pretty good one at that. Sure, she went to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but money, power, and beauty wasn't what she was after, in fact, it wasn't an it she was after, it was a he. Like most girls her age, she had a certain someone in mind. Most girls can get to that someone, but this someone had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and played Quiddich.  
Ginny was a fifth year gryffindor. She had pretty carrot, red hair, like her brother, Ron, and sparkling blue eyes. She was smart and studious. Many guys liked her, but she had eyes for only one of them, and unfortunately, that would be, Harry Potter.   
*****************  
It was right before Christmas, and what should have been a happy holiday, wasn't. It didn't feel like Christmas right now. Ginny sighed. She knew she'd never get to him, no matter how hard she tried. She had been batting her eye lashes for six years, and for what? To see him making out with Hermione, her brother's crush. "I don't like that Granger. I must find a way pull on through," Ginny thought to herself as she squeezed through the portrait hole, where she found Harry and Hermione kissing on the couch. "Disgusting, isn't it?" chortled a voice behind her. Ginny whirled around to see who it was. "RON!" she gasped. "Don't ever do that again! You know I hate that!" Ginny waved a sigh of relief. "I thought... I thought you were Malfoy sneaking in again," she said, regaining her breath. "What? that weasel!" Ron looked annoyed. "Just leave it, its fine," Ginny put on a false smile and walked up the steps to the girls dorms. As Ginny entered the dorm, she heard two familiar voices; the voice of Noelle Robinson, and Amelia DeMorse. Amelia had shiney blonde hair, with brown eyes. Noelle had deep blue eyes, that changed from deep blue, to crystal blue. Her hair was carmel colored, and cut short. They were arguing. Over what, who knows. "THAT'S MY EYESHADOW! YOU... YOU PIGGY!!!" Noelle shrieked at Amelia. "I'M A PIG!? LOOK AT YOU?!" Amelia held up a bag dried fruit Noelle had sneaked from the kitchen. "Well... soooo?! I got hungery, for something healthy!" Noelle stomped her foot. Ginny rolled her eyes and passed by the quarriling friends. No sooner than she had plopped herself down on her bed, Amelia and Noelle had stopped fighting. "Ginny, whats wrong?!" Noelle threw the eye shadow, in its round container at Amelia. It hit poor Amelia in the head, but Noelle didn't seem to notice, much less care, she was mad at Amelia anyway. "Three sylables, its a name..." Ginny began. Amelia, who had just about regained herself, rubbed her forehead, where the eyeshadow had hit her. There was now a red lump on her creamy complextion. "Damn you, Noelle," muttered Amelia. "I'd have to say the name would be Ha-rry Pot-ter," Noelle looked smug. "Actually, thats four syllables, but... erm, yes, in a way it is him too," Ginny sighed burying her face in her pillow. "Good, if I die, Hermione will be sorry! I know what she does to Harry! She plays him like a puppet! Just the other day I saw her making eyes with that Malfoy charecter..." Ginny's thoughts were interupted by a loud smack. Apparently Amelia had just slapped Noelle. "Don't you call me a bitch!" Amelia frowned. "I'll call you a bitch if I want!" Noelle huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face, causing her short pig tails to bop furiously up and down. She looked like a five year old who didn't get her way. Noelle had her hand clapped over her face. Noelle's eyes filled up with tears, as she started to blubber like a four year old who's been hit by another kid on a playground ((sorry, Noelle is supposed to be quite childish, so this is the only way to describe her)). "B-but... *snivel* ya-you just h-hit me!!!!" Noelle blubbered, taking in long shakey gulps of air. "Oh, dear... Let me see! I'm sorry!!" Amelia was sorry. Noelle moved her hand. Amelia looked at Noelle's pink cheek, as she was consentrating, Noelle was plotting something evil. Ginny saw Noelle's deep blue eyes change to crystal blue. "AMELIA! WATCH OUT!!" Amelia snapped her hand back to her chest, as Noelle was about to bite her hand. "Damn you, Ginny! I was going to get even!" Noelle pouted. "Come of it, you two," shrugged Amber McCoy. Amber's hair was actually amber colored, it was really wavey, and shiney. It was kinda scrunched, and shoulder length. Her eyes were brown, and she always looked perfect. Never a hair out of place. "Ah, my eyeshadow," Amber grinned as she bent over to pick up the eye shadow Noelle and Amelia had been fighting over earlier. "What was it doing on the floor? You two..." Amber looked at them. "Like puppies those two, you can't be mad at them," Ginny grinned.   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's Note: Erm... Well as you know... J. K. Rowling owns these charecters, all except for Noelle, Amber, and erm... oh yeah Amelia :)  
  
Ginny sat down in a chair by the fire, in the Gryffindor Common Room. She half expected to find Harry and Hermione making out, but thankfully, the Common Room was once again safe to have a sit down in. "Thank you, Lavender Brown," Ginny smiled to herself, thinking of the Prefect. Hermione would have been a Prefect, only her OWLs began to slip, and she was often caught skipping class. Lavender Brown was now a Prefect, and felt it was her duty to see that "certain people" kissing in public places were to be set right. It was long past dinner time, and Ginny wasn't hungery, nor tired. She had barely touched her meal. She just wanted to be alone, and think. "How can it be, that every single time that I see him with her, it makes me want to cry?! I want to be done with him, far away!" Ginny thought malicously, even though she was on the verge of tears. "Doesn't he see how he's hurting me?! To be with her, and be puppeted around, when he could be so happy with me..." Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by the fire crackling. Dobby was adding more wood to the fire. "Winky thought Ginny might be needing to be warm on tonight, 'tis cold," Winky's eyes sparkled in an unreal way, as the flames reflected off her eyes. Ginny shivered and drew a blanket up around her. "Winky...?" Ginny asked, no longer shivering. "Yes, Ginny?" Winky climbed up next to Ginny. "What would you do... Well... If you loved someone very much, but you didn't know how to tell them?" Winky looked confused. "Like M-Master??" Winky smiled sadly. "Oh, I do miss Master..." Winky whispered hoarsely. Ginny thought it unwise to ask Winky anymore questions, so she pretended to be asleep. So Winky got up and left.  
******************  
Ginny waited until the door was closed until she sat up again. As she sat up, she heard someone creak down the steps, and she closed her eyes. She heard them flop into a chair beside her. She squeezed her eyes shut as she smelled the familiar smell of Harry. "He's so close... I wish I could be nearer to him..." Ginny breathed slowly. She heard Harry rustle, get up, and move closer to her. He sat down next to Ginny, who was pretending to be asleep, and stroked her hair softly. Ginny opened her eyes. "Hullo, Harry..." Ginny whispered, happy to be so close to him. "Gin... Hermione and I broke up..." Harry said softly. "At what point through all that kissing did you realize it wasn't working?!"  
  
Chapter Note- Sorry that's all I got from now on... so... erm... yeah.... review, email me... w/e! Tell me what ya think some how though! 


	2. Part 2, with one chapter- In the Beginin...

This is part 2! YAY!!! Okay now.... where to start.. right! Erm... yea! Amber, Noelle, and Amelia belong to me, and the rest that you recognize are J.K. Rowling's. If ya don't recognize it, it's mine, if ya do, it's not!   
  
Chapter 1 of Part 2  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly, recalling last nights events. She was still laying in Harry's arms, and had been since 3 AM. They had fallen asleep conforting eachother (can't resist... lolz: awwwww). As it turns out, Hermione broke it off with Harry. And Ginny had told him her secret. How she loved him. But now... Now there were two towering figures... Oh no, make that THREE towering figures standing over them! "That's nice..." Ginny thought closed her eyes lazily. "WAIT A SECOND!! THREE?! AMBER?! NOELLE?! AMELIA?! OH SHIT!!!!!" Ginny quickley regained herself and lurched upward to Amber, Noelle, and Amelia's level. "What were you doing out of the dorms last night?" Amber was in her bathrobe and looked a mess, like she'd been worried all night. "Yeah! We waited and waited for you! But you didn't show!" Amelia added, she was in the same condition as Amber. "EEK! WHAT WAS GOING ON LAST NIGHT?! I know you like him," Noelle squealed suspiciously. Her hair was up in pig tails and she was definately a morning person. Harry at this point, was waking up. "Hullo, shadey charecter, you!" Noelle glared childishly. Ginny fought a laugh. "Well... I couldn't sleep, so I was by the fire, and Harry came down, and all we did was comfort eachother! I swear!" Ginny said honestly. "Okay!" Noelle beamed. "Now that that's settled---" Noelle began. "NOELLE! You are just going to believe her like that?! ARE YOU?!" Amber was unsatisfied by Ginny's answer obviously. "No! Ofcourse not! I never did!" Noelle lied. "Honestly... That's all that happened! We swear!" Harry said, sitting up, adjusting his glasses. "Then why is your hair messy?!" Amelia hissed. "Its always messy, you dimwit!" Harry and Ginny spat. "I see we have no reason not to believe you, we're your friends, you can trust us, which isn't as much as I can say for you, Harry," Amber coughed. "What are you talking about?" Harry was puzzled. "Erm... well... you see... as soon as Hermione broke up with you, it was quite loud mind you... well... we saw Ron go into her, Lavender, and Missy's dorm (Missy is an exchange student from U.S.A- she is my charecter)... and saw him come out with lipstick, Hermione's color on his face..." Amber turned her head nervously. "Well thats just fine! He can have her! I. Don't. want. her," Harry sniffed. Ginny had never heard Harry, or anyother boy for that matter talk like this. That was how girls talked, but Ginny didn't care, she had gotten Harry, fair and square. That same night when they comforted eachother, Harry asked Ginny to Hogsmead.   
***********  
That's all I got so far now... I'm signing off... but I'll have more soon, it wont be in parts anymore, its all chapters from now on... I hope... 


	3. Chapter 3- The Date, and the Promise (Yo...

Author's note- Not to worry, my writer's block is semi- cured. I shall write of... okay I'm not tellin ya! read to find out, okay? As stated previously- I own Missy, whom I dont use much (she MAY or MAY NOT play a bigger role), Amber, Amelia, and Noelle. Thanksies to all you deticated fans who reviewed *thinks to self- "FOUR REVIEWS!!! YES!! I ROCK!!"*  
I have been insulted! I use '...' too much, its a habit. I shall try to cut back, forgive me, I have this over welming urge to '...' must hold back... I might be killing off one of my charecters, so if you have any ideas... please email me, or state so in a review...LoL please review! No flames, please! Oh and Ninza! It is not wrong for Ginny to date Harry, they are perfect for eachother! Like I'm perfect for Dan Radcliffe :D  
~*~  
  
Ginny pulled a red sweater over her head. Tonight was her date with Harry. Despite her not being too wealthy, she didn't get hand me downs, because she, was the only girl in her family. She wanted to look her best, naturally, and this red sweater was definately not gonna stop her. This sweater was quite a fashionable one, the sleeves were a bit long, and it had a turtle neck. "Hmmm... better save this for later..." Ginny muttered, pulling off the red sweater. Ron was very suspicious of anything and everything, if he found Harry and Ginny making out, he'd go nuts! So she descided to be cold. She was wearing a long sleeve, white belly shirt, with a navy blue star on the chest, faded blue bell bottom, sneakers, and her hair was in a pony tail bun, with two little pieces of hair hanging down. Upon desciding she looked great, she preceeded to the bathroom, where Amber would do her make up.  
"Ginny! Sit still!" Amber scowled at Ginny. "Sorry, Amber, I just think the blue eye shadow is bit over used, and plus, Noelle and Amelia were fighting over it, maybe its a bad omen," Ginny moved Amber's hand away from her face, avoiding the eye shadow, like the plague. "Gin, they always fight," Amber said rolling her eyes at Ginny's silly ideas. "Well, if it makes you feel so uncomfortable, then I'll go for the angelic look, you know- Light silver eye shadow, light satin pink lips, and... erm... you don't need blush, it might make you look a bit strange when you blush, I'll use foundation and then some blush," Amber said with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
~*~  
Once Ginny's make up was done, Ginny looked absolutely stunning. She had large, silver hoop ear rings in and they really complimented her face. "Ginny! You look so pretty!!!!!" Noelle exclaimed, throwing the gummy bear bag her and Amelia had been fighting over at her foe, Amelia. Amelia wasn't in pain from it, there was only one gummy bear left any how. "Atleast its not as hard as what she threw at me last time," Amelia muttered taking the last gummy bear, a green one, out of the bag, popping it in her mouth, and then tossing the bag into the garbage can. "OOOO! Lemon Lime-y!" Amelia grinned. "HEY! I WANTED THAT ONE!!!" Noelle screeched pulling Amelia's pony tail bun. "G'er'off!!!!!" Amelia struggled out, attempting to wrestle Noelle off her, what she had been trying to say was: "Get her off!" but "G'er'off!" was all she could manage. Ginny promptly rolled her eyes and left, perhaps the date would be fine, perhaps Amber was right. Those two did fight an awful lot. So Ginny retreated to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was already there waiting for her.   
~*~  
"Ginny! You look...Wow..." Harry was amazed. This was Ron's little sister. But where was Ron? He hadn't been seen... Come to think of it, neither had Hermione, but Harry hadn't, and really wasn't in a position to care. "Was that a good wow, or a bad wow?" Ginny smiled walking over to Harry. "Bad for Ron," Harry said grinning. "Ah... so it was a good wow," Ginny looked quite pleased with herself. "Come, My Lady, our chariot awaits!" Harry smiled, holding the portrait door open for Ginny. "We have a chariot?!" Ginny was liking this. "Erm... no, but we do have a way into Zonko's and then from there we can get to the Three Broom Sticks," Harry blushed.   
~*~  
Ginny wasn't the least bit dissapointed, to Harry's relief, and they made it to the Three Broom Sticks after buying a lot of candy. Harry had even bought Ginny candy hearts that tasted like lemon whipped cream filled pie, and the hearts said "I love you" as you bit into them. The hearts were red, but that was just their shell, the shell tasted like pie crust, and on the inside the lemon whipped cream was china pink. "So was it worth it? To break up with Hermione?" Ginny said sitting down next to Harry and sipping a Butterbeer. "Definately, and you know what?" Harry smiled. "What?" Ginny asked, leaning in for a kiss. "This relationship will last forever," he promised against her lips.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Author's note, hope you liked that chapter *^.~*, now I think you know who I'm killing off... heh heh.. No its not Harry or Ginny... 


	4. Chapter 4- Ron and Hermione (whatever di...

Author's note: erm.. you know what I'm gonna say- I don't own any charecters, 'cept Amelia, Missy, Noelle, and Amber. I only own half the plot, and that my friend, is the romance plot *nodds head slowly smiling* eh? *recieves a pie to the face* HEY! *and another...* WHY YOU LITTLE....!!!!!!!!! *and another...* THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! *runs over and kicks culprit* ah... okay... on with story ^-^, you just luv it when I keep ya in suspense *grin* PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHO TO KILL OFF, the story needs more DRAMA! ... or else it will be Ron and Hermione *snicker* They won't die... yet. please R/R, I don't want really want flames, but I'm welcome to NICE suggestions :)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love him soooo much!" Ginny thought, as she walked up stairs after a long kiss good night in front of the fire with Harry. "Good thing Ron doesn't know! He'd have a fit! Where has he been lately...? Oh there he is!" Ginny said to herself. She had just spotted Ron. Ron was coming into the Gryffindor Common Room, and looking a mess. Like he'd been unconcious for days. Hermione came in as well, and in the same condition. They both had racoon eyes, had pale- greyish complections, and cuts, bruises, and scratches were visable over their skin. They were gaunt, and horrible to look at, with their sunken in faces, and colorless eyes. "Oh my gosh! RON!!! What happened!?" Ginny gasped, running over to her brother. "It couldn't have been Hermione, she looks the same! They look like zombies or something!!!!!!! I have to get them to the hospital wing!" Ginny thought panicing. "Eh-ahhhhhh," Ron issued a soft sound that sounded like someone dying, before falling to the ground, unconcious. It sounded like a groan almost. Hermione followed the suit. So, Ginny did the only thing that occured to her. "HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed with all might. Harry rushed down the stairs, nearly getting himself killed, and tripping over Crookshanks on the way down. Crookshanks hissed and spat at him before running off into Hermione's dorm. "GINNY! WHAT IS IT?!" Harry panted as he reached Ginny. "Oh my God, what happened?" Harry looked aghast. "They- they stumbled in like this... I- I don't know what h-happened," Ginny squeaked out begining to cry. Harry held her close, putting his arms around her, and his chin on her head. "Shhh... Gin, it'll be fine..." he whispered, but he knew that wasn't true, and Ginny knew it too. This was the start of something huge.   
~*~   
Five minutes had passed before Ginny had actually stopped crying. Harry's emerald green eyes clouded with worry, his best friend and ex- girl friend were lying unconcious at his feet! "Now, the only rational thing to do, is tell Dumbledore, and get him in here to look at them," Harry said thoughtfully. "Right," Ginny agreed. So, they dashed off to Dumbledore. ((A/N- Oh I do hope Voldemort is... I mean... isn't the culprit... because if he is *sounds cheerful, but a lot like Invader Zim* they are DOOM-ED!!!!... *sounds dreary* I mean... doomed...))  
~*~  
"DUMBLEDORE!!!" Ginny exclaimed slamming her hands on his desk breathing hard, after all that running. "Proffesor," Dumbledore corrected her nonchalently. "I mean...er... Proffesor Dumbledore... Harry and I found Ron and Hermione!" Ginnysaid, regaining herself.  
"Oh?" Dumbledore chuckled. "What were they up to this time?"  
"They... They were... I mean are, unconcious in the Common Room! They look terrible! They've been missing for days!" Ginny sobbed.  
"Oh my, this is serious," Dumbledore stood up quickley. Harry and Ginny nodded.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N- Well then.. that was an evil ending to a marvelous date. Sorry to all you Hermione and Ron fans, but they had been not active members in my story, so, I had to make use of that! R/R no flames please :) 


	5. Chapter 5- The Truth and Malfoy...

Author's note: You know what I'm going to say, I don't own Harry Potter, only those charecters named: Missy, Amelia, Amber, and Noelle. Thats about it.  
~*~*~*~  
As Dumbledore, Harry, and Ginny neared Ron and Hermione, they saw a sight that was most peculiar. It was Malfoy, without Crabbe or Goyle, entering to already open Gryffindor porthole. Ginny layed a hand gentley on Harry's arm, as if to say: "Leave it be, we have more important things to worry about". Harry glanced at Ginny, who was smiling nervously, and then at the porthole. "Oh, alright!" he said with a hint of annoyance at letting Ginny win this battle. Ginny smiled broadly. Now, as they enter entered the porthole, they saw an even stranger sight, Malfoy leaned Hermione crying his eyes out. "Gee, I knew Hermione was BAD, but I didn't know she was that BAD..." Harry said looking disgusted. "HARRY!" Ginny frowned at him, elbowing him in the arm. "What?" Harry asked looking confused. Ginny rolled her eyes and pointed to Ron and Hermione, glancing back at Dumbledore, who was slower in his old age. He hobbled over. "Well..." Dumbledore wheezed. "It appears as though they are not dead, REVIVO!" he shouted 'Revivo' and Hermione and Ron got to their feet. Dumbledore handed them a potion, which neither Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or even Malfoy knew what it was, but Ron and Hermione took it and drank it slowly.   
~*~  
After about an hour, Hermione and Ron were in good enough condition to tell the story to the eager faces that surrounded them. Apparently it was a Truth Syrum, with a little root that would make them more alive temporarily. "Hurry, we don't have much time, tell your story!" Dumbledore urged (I'm sorry, I can't sound like Dumbledore... he is sooo OOC...).  
"Well, a day after Harry and I broke up, I started going out with Ron. But from the moment I threw that shoe at Harry, I knew I was way out of line, so I was going to ease up on the bad girl act, and slowly go back to how I was," Hermione began nervously.   
"Actually, you threw both your shoes, but at which shoe did you realize this?" Harry inquired. Ginny looked over at Harry frowning.  
"The second one," Hermione said in a certain tone.  
"You may continue, Hermione," Dumbledore told her.  
"Right. Well, Ron and I went into an empty class room to make out, and we heard a noise. Like someone banging on pipes, we figured it was Peeves, so we resumed kissing, until we heard a shrill girly scream. We saw Peeves fly out of the room, and I guess he forgot to go THROUGH the wall, because he crashed and fell. At this point Ron and I got up, and walked over to Peeves, who was panicing," Hermione looked around, to see if anyone believed her story.  
"But you were going out with me!" Malfoy protested. "False hood I tell you!" Malfoy looked like he had gone mad.  
"Well, after 'Mione and me saw Peeves, blubbering like an idiot, we decided we'd better leave. So I was like 'Damn! Look at him' to 'Mione, about Peeves, and so we got up and were about to leave when it came..." Ron said, but Hermione and him were looking quite pale about now, and they probably wouldn't last for too much longer.   
"When what came?" Ginny said leaning foreward toward her brother.  
At this point, Hermione and Ron had fainted again. "Dammit! We'll never know!" Ginny slammed her fist down on the table, causing Harry and Malfoy to jump. Dumbledore had taken both Hermione and Ron to the hospital wing.  
~*~  
"Look, the only way we're going to make it through this is call a truce, I don't want it anymore than you, but..." Malfoy's voice trailed off, he wasn't looking like such a cold person anymore. "Why don't you ever act like this Malfoy? Why are you so mean on the outside and so nice on the inside, this is the Draco Malfoy I want to see," Ginny looked into Malfoy's eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow, but he was secretly hoping he hadn't been replaced, by pale, rotten, Malfoy. Malfoy shrugged. "I'm in Slytherin," he pointed out. "Well try to act nicer!" Ginny said glaring. "Okay, now, Malfoy, you are entirely right," Harry said leaning back in his chair. "Really?" Malfoy asked, he was completely shocked. "Yes. We need a truce, just until we find out what this thing is!" Harry banged his fist on the table. "And if we don't?" Malfoy had his arms crossed over his chest. "Well then, I don't know, but we're going to!" Harry sputtered. "Listen, as much as I'd love to join the 'Goodie Good Squad' and save the day before bed time, I'm Draco Malfoy, and my father---" Malfoy began, but Ginny interupted. "Your father?! What does that have to do with saving your friends?! You are nothing like your father!" Ginny spat, Malfoy flushed. "You like Hermione right? Well, helping us won't be any worse than that! NOW WILL IT?!" Ginny demanded. "N-no... I suppose not," Malfoy said nervously. "Now will you help us? Or not?" Ginny snarled. "Oh-okay, I'll help!" Malfoy's face was twisted with fear. "Good, now that thats settled. Malfoy, go back to your dorm and make plans to tell Crabbe and Goyle to hang out with someone else, we have to get this done! I don't want anymore lives ruin, lost, or worse!" Ginny looked very mean. Malfoy was about to protest, but instead he got up and left.  
~*~  
"Wow, I've never seen Malfoy so frightened of someone, way to go Ginny!" Harry smiled. "Thank you," Ginny grinned.   
~*~  
Things got much worse. Aside from having not many friends to turn to, they had to be at peace with Malfoy. And on top of all that, all of they're grades were starting to slip. They visited Hermione and Ron in the hospital wing every day after lessons, hoping to get more than a dazed murmur out of them, sometimes Hermione and Ron didn't even talk, sometimes they just stared up at the ceiling not saying a word. And having Snape breathing down their backs, didn't help. Even Malfoy wasn't treated well anymore, Snape was suspicious, for now, Malfoy was hanging with Harry and Ginny, therefore, even he was up to something. And to top that off, they still hadn't found Peeves yet, which might or might not have been a good thing, seeing as Peeves probably wouldn't have cooperated anyway.  
~*~  
"Meet us at the Gryffindor Common Room at eight, Malfoy...er... Draco," Harry muttered at Draco as he passed him in the halls.   
~*~  
So, Malfoy met them. "Okay, we are going to use this Map, the Maurderer's Map, to sit in a passageway to discuss this," Harry informed Ginny and Malfoy. "What if... What if we get caught?" Malfoy (bag it, I'm calling him Draco) asked. "Not to worry, we have the invisablity cloak!" Harry held up the cloak. "Right!" Ginny and Draco said, getting under the cloak with Harry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N How will the meeting go? what shall happen? hmmm... read to find out... Noelle, Amelia and Amber are starting to get suspicious of those three... hmmm 


	6. Chapter 6- A note to everyone

Author's note: Well, apparently 'Hannie' doesn't like my fan fic... and to answer her question, the answer is no, I just like to have a villian, and if you descided to read it all the way through, you must have liked it to some extent because obviously you wouldn't have even bothered with it. And my spelling is a result of the fact that I don't care how I spell, as long as you can read it, which you obviously could, its the content that counts. And, Hannie, if you don't like my fan fiction's content, too bad, its mine, and obviously there are other's out there who do. Do you have some anger toward me? It sure seems like it. And Hannie, the only one who acts ten besides you is Noelle, and she is supposed to be like that.   
  
And all you haters out there, like Hannie, who is pure evil, may a large dragon come and poo on your head! Keep your nasty evilness to yourself.   
  
For all you fans, you rock! and you are the people that keep me going *movie star tear* ^.~  
  
Now... I am currently at a lose for what happens, but I'll figure it out, I promise. Really soon too, so just keep reviewing, and being nice to me, because this IS my first fanfiction. :) it will get better, and Hermione and Ron WILL NOT die! Promise! 


	7. The fight... Uh oh.

Harry, Ginny, and Malfoy had their meeting in secret, but... erm... I have Adventure Writer's Block, first Romance Writer's Block, now Adventure?! Great, now all I need is Humour Writer's Block. ((crickets)) damn. Okay, a few thousand romance songs fixed Romance Block, but how am I supposed to fix Humour and Adventure?! Wonderful. Okay, enjoy it. Please, its not funny, but its fluffy. Nice 6th chapter, that isn't an author's note. Hey! I have others. Thanks to LeAnn Rimes! I listened to her song constantly. Oh and the Aero Smith song from the movie Armegedin, or however ya spell it. And special thanks to Britney Spears, and her song... err... let me check... oh yeah! Where Are You Now? No, seriously, thats the song. And that song by this guy ((PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU KNOW WHO ITS BY, ITS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO x1000000000 pretty)) "You can take my only breath away" hopefully someone knows! I cant listen to the radio just for it!   
  
((Ginny's POV))  
  
Ginny tossed and turned, she was having an uneasy sleep, for which she had cried herself to. Harry had just broken up with her, after a big fight. She had been seen with Colin, and Colin kissed her. And Harry's cold word haunted her. Harry's cold words still rang in her ears...  
((Flashback))  
"Hey Ginny! Can I show you these photos?" Colin smiled waving. Ginny tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure Colin!" She smiled and sat next to him on a bench. "But, I have to go and meet Harry in five minutes," she checked her watch. Colin stared at her, in a daze, who knows what he was thinking. She shifted nervously. "Errr... Colin, can I see the pictures?" Ginny asked to break the silence. Colin shook his head, as to free him from his trance. "Um... well there is kind of something I wanted to give you," he glanced from the photos to Ginny's curious face. "Okay, what i--" Ginny began, before she finished Colin had both his hands around her waist, and he was kissing her. Harry had seen, and he went away before he could see what she had done afterwards. About five seconds passed before she realized what was happening. She tore his hands away, slapping him hard on the face. His hand flew up to his cheek. "COLIN! HOW DARE YOU?!" she growled at him. "I hope Harry didn't see that," she thought. Ginny ran upstairs quickley, "I HAVE TO FIND HARRY!" she thought frantically. He was waiting in the Common Room. "Hey Harry!" She smiled and ran over to him, but he didn't smile back. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked sincerely. "You know damn well whats wrong. Why the hell did you kiss him?" Harry spat. "Harry... I..." she knew it was useless to explain. He would never listen. So she just ran off, she didn't want him to see her cry. ((End of Flashback))  
Apparently he had seen, and Harry was very angery. They started to yell, and they said all these terrible things to eachother. She wished he could hold her again. She wanted to go run to Harry, to cry, to tell him everything, but then she remembered that it was him who had made her cry.   
((End of Ginny's POV))  
  
((Harry's POV))  
  
Harry was still up. He was very upset. His heart was torn. It was all he could do to keep from crying. He wanted to hold her in his arms, yet he was so very hurt. He had made it his goal to protect her, anyone who hurt her was in for more than they bargained for.   
  
((Flashback))  
  
Harry came down to look for Ginny. She was late. "I can't wait to see her," Harry thought, climbing down the stairs quickley. He rushed through the commonroom, and down the entrance to the Great Hall. He looked around. He saw Ginny!... and--- Colin?! What was he doing sitting with Ginny?! "I bet it's noth---" he started to think, but before he was finished, he saw Colin reach over to Ginny, and kiss her. Tears stung his eyes, he dashed up stairs. It hurt him to see that. He loved her, and it was only yesterday that he had told her.  
  
((Ginny's POV))  
She wanted him back. Just yesterday, they kissed by the lake. It wasn't one of those "snog session" kisses. It was warm, and lovely. It was their aniversary.   
((Flashback- Ginny))  
Harry smiled and looked Ginny in the eyes. "I love you, Gin," Harry smiled softly, waiting for her to return it. He hoped she would. She was his world, his heart, his sould, and he'd never let her go. All he cared about was her happiness, even if it hurt him ((A/N: On three... 1, 2, 3: AWWW!! Don't you wish all guys were like that?! especially the hot ones... even if Harry is fictional, he's still the ideal guy, right?)) It was the first time he had told her he loved her. Ginny's eyes filled with tears. She had been waiting for this moment forever, to tell him how she felt. "Oh!" she croaked out, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her chin to his face, placing his arms around her waist. "Harry! I love you too, Harry," Ginny squeaked out, smiling, through all the tears. And she did love him. Ever since that day at the train station, when she saw him for the first time. He kissed her on the lips softly, the kiss was warm, and it seemed to last forever. Not the bad kind of forever, the kind of forever you could melt in, and the forever that meant everything, the kind of forever you remember. The sun cast their shadows behind them. The pulled away slowly, and they gazed into eachother eyes. "Harry, you have no idea how much I love you," Ginny said, her arms still around her neck, and his still around her waist. "No, you have no idea how much I love you," Harry smiled.  
((End of Ginny's POV and Flashback))  
  
((Harry's POV))  
"I love her so much, but I know she doesn't love me, how could she? She obviously loves Colin..." he thought bitterly to himself, and was endlessly glad Ron didn't know about the fight yet, but how could he, he was in a coma. "...and even if she doesn't love him, after what I've done to her, how could she?" his thoughts softened. Then he remembered yesterday...  
  
((Flashback- Harry))  
Ginny's brown eyes stared into Harry's. He knew he loved her, endlessly, and he would forever. She was all he ever wanted, and he was going to tell her. "I love you, Gin," he said, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he did. Her words were a blur, but after she put her arms around his neck, he lifted her chin, and put his arms around her waist. And then she returned it. "I love you too, Harry," He kissed her on the lips. He wanted it to last forever. And it was wonderful...  
((End Flashback and Harry's POV))  
  
((Ginny's POV))  
  
"Oh, God! What have I done to him!?" Ginny thought outloud. Lavender grunted in her sleep, "You tell 'em, Gin" she snorted. It wasn't funny in this situation. Ginny pulled on her bathrobe and ran into the boys dorm. "I don't care if I'm caught, I honestly don't! Let them find me!" she thought. She quietly entered into the boys dorm. The door creaked and Harry looked up. He had been sitting on the left edge of his bed, with his left hand over his right fist, making one fist, and his elbows resting on his knees. The first thing Harry noticed was her eyes, they were all swollen, and then he saw her face. She was crying softly. "Oh my God! Ginny!" he cried, walking quickley over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She burried her face in his shoulder. He felt her shuddering, underneath his arms, he knew why. One, it was the middle of winter, and two, because she was crying. He rested his chin on her head. "Ginny, shh... don't cry. I'm so sorry, I should have known that you liked him, but it doesn't matter..." Harry started. Ginny looked up. "I don't love him, he kissed me, and I slapped him. I would never love him," she sobbed. "What? You... mean... you don't love him?" Harry began to smile. "No, never," Ginny began to smile. "I'm sorry, Gin, I didn't know, I should have trusted you," Harry said. "No, Harry, don't apologize, its my fault. I shouldn't have sat next to him, I should have known he liked me, he tried to ask me to Hogsmead..." she shook her head. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so glad!" he whispered loudly. He kissed her. After a few seconds they pulled apart. "I love you, Harry," Ginny smiled broadly. "And I love you," Harry hugged her tightly. "I should go, if McGongall catches me, you have no idea how much trouble we'll both be in!" Ginny smiled. "I wish we could both stay up together," Harry sighed. Ginny gasped, she just had a stroke of genius. "Harry! We could! Its 3 AM, as long as we're back by 6 am we'll be fine!! we can go up to the Astronamy Tower! With your invisibility cloak! And then we can watch the sun rise..." Ginny said, looking for Harry's aproval. Harry kissed her on the lips again. "Let me get the cloak," Harry grinned, turning to his trunk. 


End file.
